


and he could feel the sunset

by wjjmwmsn5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn, Implied/Background Rey/Rose, M/M, bc leia is poe's MOM and she's proud of poe and his force sensitive bf, leia is the person who trains finn, reylos don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjjmwmsn5/pseuds/wjjmwmsn5
Summary: Poe encourages Finn to be proud of his newfound abilities, and somewhere far, far away, there is a sunset.





	and he could feel the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> requested to me on tumblr, my tumblr is transpoedameronss  
> let me know if you enjoy!!!

It felt like magic.

Even as he got used to the way it really felt, the way it felt like he had tapped into the universe’s soul and was reading random pieces of it all the time, the way it felt like he could pull a thread here or there and tell the galaxy to make this or that happen, it still seemed like magic to him. Something that should have been foreign, something that shouldn’t belong to him. He had never understood the Force, and being raised as a Stormtrooper, he could never ask. 

Now he was here, sitting in his room with the Resistance, letting a cup of blue milk float gently back and forth across the room. 

Poe knocked on the door and poked his head in, but Finn wasn’t expecting anyone, and he certainly wasn’t expecting Poe to knock on the door of the damn room that they  _ shared.  _ The milk fell and spilled as Finn jumped slightly, but Poe only chuckled. 

“Practicing, huh?” he asked, coming in and stepping over the spill. He went into their bathroom and grabbed a towel, throwing it over the spill. “You’re getting better.” 

Finn shrugged slightly. It was strange to talk about. Sometimes Poe asked what it felt like, and he didn’t know what to say. Rey could put it into words so well. He had heard Rose ask her once, and she had shut her eyes, a small smile creeping up on her, and described a sunset three galaxies away, where none of them would ever set foot. “That’s how it feels, sometimes,” she had said, voice reverent, and Finn had been in awe of his best friend’s grasp on it all. 

“Leia’s a good teacher,” he decided on, when he saw the Poe wasn’t saying anything else. 

“ _ You’re  _ a good  _ learner _ ,” Poe insisted. 

Finn smiled up at him a bit, knowing that he  _ was  _ making progress, and the way that Poe complimented him always made his heart skip a beat. He spoke with so much certainty. He spoke like… like he didn’t need the Force—he had everything he needed to understand the universe in their little room. 

“All right, yeah, I’m doing pretty good,” he agreed, smile growing into a grin. “Rey and I were sparring and I almost had her beat—for a second.”

“See!” Poe’s eyes lit up, the pride radiating off of them, and Finn didn’t know how he would make it if the man kept looking at him like that. He came over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders “Buddy, Rey is downright  _ scary  _ when she’s practicing.” 

Finn laughed and nodded. He wanted badly to lean into Poe more, to lay his head on his shoulder and breathe in and feel that sunset impossibly far away, that sunset that was in Rey’s eyes every time she smiled, every time she looked at Rose. 

“Do you want to see me do more?” he asked, looking over at Poe with a grin he couldn’t control. He could be modest about his abilities, but he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t excited to show them off to one of the most important people in his life. 

Poe nodded enthusiastically. “Lift something else,” he requested. 

Finn looked around the room for something small he could bring into the air. Maybe this wasn’t the most poignant use of his abilities, the most observant way to use the Force, but damn it all if it wasn’t cool. 

He saw a pair of shoes across the room, in the corner where Poe always kicked them off. Finn frequently complained about him not putting them up—he was so used to keeping his area obsessively clean, and that was a hard habit to break for him. 

He concentrated, feeling around the Force, willing the cabinet where Poe kept his shoes and clothes to open. It did, cautiously, as Finn sometimes had trouble with exaggerating how much concentration he needed on little things. Leia once told him to feel around the Force and he had focused so hard, he sent everything on her desk flying and left her office a mess. He didn’t want to slam the cabinet door open, or to rip it off. 

“Ah,” Poe said, the moment he realized what Finn was doing, and it was about the most sarcastic “ah” Finn had ever heard. He grinned, lifting the shoes up off the floor and sending them neatly into their place. “I think what you’re telling me is that I don’t even need to worry about my shoes, you’ve got it handled.”

He laughed and shook his head. “I think you’re wrong about that one, pal.” And he paused a moment before adding, “Why do you always like it when I float things around so much?” 

Poe had watched him train before, and he kept going on and on about how cool it was that he could lift things like that. Finn had never thought about it until now.

He shrugged in response, seeming uncertain. But he looked thoughtful, his eyes staring over at the still-open cabinet door, where his other shoes were now tucked away. “I don’t know. I guess because… it looks like magic.”

Poe dropped his arm and turned toward him, facing him more directly, and his eyes searched Finn for a moment. Finn’s breath caught and he didn’t know what to say. They hadn’t  _ said anything  _ about this yet, and part of him wondered if Poe really felt the same. Sometimes Finn thought he was being flirty, but then sometimes he thought that maybe Poe was just a naturally flirty guy. But Poe had invited him to share a room with him, had given him his jacket, had mended it after it was torn in Finn’s fight with Kylo Ren. 

He didn’t mean to, but sometimes he could feel around the edges of Poe’s emotions. He never dug in—Leia was still teaching him how to perfect that, anyway—but this was one of those times. He felt  _ hope  _ ghosting into his perception, a flicker of it, before he shut the man’s emotions away. Even as he wanted to dig in and understand what he was thinking, what was happening, he knew that that was an invasion of privacy. But that ghost of hope sent chills down his spine, sent his heart beating rapidly again. 

“I, uh…” Poe trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck. Finn watched, holding onto each second, terrified of what Poe was saying but willing him to continue. “Well, speaking of scary things.” He chuckled, stalling, and looked into Finn’s eyes. “I’ve been thinking—”

“Can I kiss you?” Finn interrupted him, his voice quiet, as nervous as the smile on Poe’s face, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care if his voice shook and his eyes betrayed the emotions running through him, so long as he was right about what was happening here. He was okay with showing that to Poe. He was okay with, for the first time in his life, being free to feel this way. 

Poe didn’t say yes or no. He just leaned forward, closed the distance that they had already left dangerously small before, and kissed him. Finn shut his eyes as he kissed him back, feeling Poe’s arms around him, lips against his own—and somewhere far, far away, he could feel the sunset, warm and bright pinks and oranges swirling as the star rested itself firmly below the planet’s horizon. 


End file.
